I Can Only Dream of Being With You
by missred101
Summary: Sasuke is on a mission in Konoha when he has memories of his former team. He decides to pay the one dearest to him a visit. Cover image by NaruSasu-Fangirl101 on DA.


It was a beautiful starry night in Konoha. Many couples were out to admire the dreamy night sky as Naruto looked down on them from his balcony. He smiled sweetly, admiring the perfect, romantic atmosphere in the night.

Naruto looked up to the bright full moon after a long look at the scarred headband in his hand. The face of his former team mate reflected from the moon's surface.

Naruto looked to the headband for a second before closing his eyes. He sighed, "Sasuke, I miss you." He sighed a second time, attempting to hold back tears, then returned inside to his bed. Naruto began to drift to sleep, still clutching onto his beloved's abandoned headband.

Sasuke had been dashing around the Leaf Village for hours. His mission was to steal documents from the Hokage Building but since security was too tight for him to sneak in. He thought it wouldn't matter to Orochimaru if he failed or not so he just gave up.

The raven haired teen had stopped to rest on a rooftop and looked up to the sky. The night truly was magnificent. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the luminous aura that surrounded the moon. It brought back memories of when Team Seven had laid in an open field admiring a beautiful night sky just like this one.

Team Seven. His team. The people who were closest to him. The people who cared for him and treated him like family. No… they were his family. The family he had betrayed.

(Flashback)

Naruto and Sasuke looked each other dead in the eye as they stood on balanced logs at the Valley of the End. Sasuke lowered his head.

"Why…Naruto? Why do you go so far for me?"

"Because, you're my friend. You were the first person to truly acknowledge me. You, and everyone in the Leaf Village," Naruto closed his eyes, his voice shaky, "are like family to me." The blonde had re-opened his eyes and raised his head, his eyes burning with determination.

Naruto's voice was now powerful and steady, "And that's why… that's why I'm gonna take you back to our home! Back to our family!"

(End Flashback)

The blonde's words from that fight continued to replay in Sasuke's head. Out of everyone on his former team, Naruto had been the most precious to him. He had constantly remembered the blonde's goofy smile, his deep blue eyes, and his strong will. Sasuke had missed him dearly since he went to the Sound. Naruto…

Sasuke had to see him again. Sasuke got up and began leaping from rooftop to rooftop in the direction of Naruto's house, the image of the person most important in his heart being the only thing on his mind.

Sasuke stealthily leapt to Naruto's balcony, peering through the glass door to see his loved one sleeping soundly. Naruto was holding something close to his chest, clutching it as if it were a priceless gem. Sasuke couldn't make out what it was exactly. He slowly and quietly slid the door open knowing Naruto never locked it.

He crept inside silently and closer to the slumbering blonde. Sasuke had finally identified what Naruto was holding dearly; it was a headband; Sasuke's headband. The one he had left behind when he left for the Sound.

'_Naruto kept it after all this time?'_Sasuke thought. He sunk quietly to his knees as tears began to form in his eyes. He bowed his head and clenched his teeth to silence any sobbing noises that might form.

'_Dammit, Naruto! Why can't you just forget about me!?'_ Sasuke felt a lump form in his throat. He swallowed to try to make it go away but another formed soon after. _'After all the pain and suffering I've put you through, you still love me?'_

Naruto clutched the headband so tight his knuckles turned white. His serene face turned to one of true pain, "Sasuke… please come home. Please come back to me." Naruto's reaction was as if he could feel Sasuke's presence, even though the blonde remained asleep.

Sasuke looked up to Naruto with eyes wide, tears streaming down his cheeks. He slowly staggered to his feet and walked towards the bed, taking in a shaky breathe with every step.

He knelt beside the bed, his face inches away from Naruto's. He gently brushed Naruto's hair away from his forehead with his fingertips. He placed a feather-light kiss to the skin revealed. He then placed his hand to the blonde's cheek, softly caressing it, and smiled sweetly.

Sasuke got up and began walking to the balcony door. After stepping outside, he began sliding the door closed. When just an inch was left open, he looked to Naruto again, smiling sincerely, "I'm sorry…Naruto. I can never come back. I can only dream of being with you," Sasuke whispered.

He closed the remaining inch. He lowered his head in shame and brought his arm up to wipe away his tears. Sasuke dashed away after choking out his beloved's name.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as the sun rose and shined through his balcony doors. He lazily sat up, yawned, and stretched. Naruto brought his arm up to wipe conciseness into his eyes. He felt the skin on his forehead was slightly damp, "Why is my forehead…wet? Oh well." Naruto looked to Sasuke's headband laying half over his hip.

The blonde smiled a little as he ran his fingertips over the metal, "Don't worry, I will become strong enough to bring you back. But until then… I guess I can only dream of being with you…"

End.

--

A/N: So love it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
